Prince Charming
by jane3876
Summary: Remember that little girl who every day would dream of her darling prince charming upon a white steed? Well, she began to grow as time went by...Though one fateful day, luck was in her favor, as if it were destined, they were finally brought together...AU
1. Part I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or this poem...**

* * *

**_Prince Charming_**

_**Remember that little girl, who every day would dream,**_

_**Of her darling prince charming, upon a white steed?**_

Kagome sighed as she watched her parents embrace. For a six-year-old girl, she was quite mature for her age. She knew she wasn't like the others; she was special, as her father always assured her.

That was why the other kids stayed away from her. She was just special and they weren't used to it, that was all. But Kagome knew better than that. They hated her, all of them. But she never lost hope. One day…one day her prince charming would sweep her off her feet.

He would be like her father, strong and kind. He was always hugging her mother of kissing her, much to her younger brother's distaste. But whenever they would kiss, Kagome would smile wistfully and wish she had that some day. Some day…

_**Well, she began to grow up, as time went by.**_

_**Her expectations low, but her hopes still up high.**_

Kagome laughed as her best friend Sango hooked arms with her, then turned to grin at her boyfriend over her shoulder. Miroku and Sango had finally admitted their feelings toward each other and it seemed they couldn't keep their eyes or hands off each other lately. Kagome would snicker behind her hand with the rest of her friends, but secretly she sighed dreamily over the obvious love they shared.

She was ashamed to feel the jealousy that often jabbed at her when they were caught gazing at each other. She was happy for her friend to finally have someone, but a small, bitter part of her heart screamed in outrage. Why couldn't someone love _her_ like that? What was so disgusting about her? Was it that fact that she had powers? That she could heal?

The boys would often shy away from her, and though she had gotten used to it, their biting words often tore her heart to pieces.

As they arrived in class, Sango sat to Kagome's right, while Miroku sat to her left. In the middle of the teacher's lecture, she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She turned to see Miroku throw a note her way, then gesture for her to pass it on to Sango. She grinned and couldn't help but peak until Sango snatched it out of her hand. When she had finished reading the note, a deep blush was coating Sango's pretty face. She looked over at Miroku, who winked, only making her blush deepen.

Kagome sighed as she flopped down onto her plush bed. Tears wanted to fill her soulful brown eyes, but she willed them away.

Why couldn't anyone love her? Why?

Determination seemed to fill her being. She sat up on her bed. Her prince charming would come one day. He had to…

_**Though one fateful day, luck was in her favor,**_

_**As if it was destined, they were finally brought together**_

Setting off at a brisk walk, Kagome clutched her school books in her arms tightly as the cold wind whipped back her hair and made her shiver. She cursed herself. She should have brought her jacket, but the weatherman had promised one more day of warmth.

She shook her head and picked up her pace. She was meeting Sango and Miroku for lunch and she was already late. Not that they would notice, she thought wryly. They hadn't taken their eyes off each other since they'd found out Sango was pregnant. At twenty! Kagome shook her head. Some girls got all the luck, she thought dryly.

She squinted her eyes against the gust of wind and ducked her head, watching as her feet made quick work of the sidewalk. She looked up briefly, in time to see him just before she collided with him. She squeaked in protest as her feet slipped on the slush on the sidewalk and her bottom landed on the hard ground.

She blinked owlishly up at the man looming over her, before blushed crimson and scrambling to her feet.

"I-I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." She bent to grab her scattered books and saw a masculine hand reach out to grab one of her books. She followed the strong arm to broad shoulders and finally to the face of the man helping her.

His bright blue eyes twinkled at her and her blush deepened. His devastatingly handsome face broke out in a grin that would have stopped female hearts miles away. His long brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, much like the one Kagome often wore. His tan finger wrapped around her delicate wrist as he helped her to her feet and handed her the book. She stared at their hands before looking once more into his face.

"I really am sorry," she murmured, looking down. He tipped up her face with the tip of his finger and grinned once more.

"Nothing to apologize for. Things happen. Seems fates on my side though, to have run into such a beautiful woman." Her eyes widened slightly.

Beautiful? Her, Kagome, beautiful? She smiled at him, her eyes sad.

"You must be blinded by the wind. The last thing I am is beautiful. But thank you for trying."

He looked her in her deep brown eyes and saw she truly believed it. He shook his head. How could she not know how she was affecting him? Her raven locks swirled around her shoulder, kissing her flushed cheeks before retreating behind her. Her rosy mouth was curled up in the corners, setting her face to a certain glow that seemed to warm his very fingertips where they touched her skin.

"My name's Kouga."

"Kagome. Well, thank you, Kouga, for helping me with my books. I guess I'll see you around."

With that, she walked around him, but not before shooting one last look over her shoulder at him. She smiled and waved, her smiled widening as she saw him wave back.

Wow, what a way to start a day, she thought and laughed, turning her face into the sunshine.

_**And year after year, they let not their love die,**_

_**For that prince charming was you, and that girl was I **_

* * *

**Well? How was it? I saw this poem on the internet and an idea just kind of popped into my head. I hope you like it. I know it was kind of short, but it was cute. Review!**

**Jane**


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha any more than you do…

Part Two

It seemed, now that she looked back on it, her life was never quite the same after that little run-in with the handsome man. As soon as Kagome met up with Sango and Miroku, she no longer sighed with longing, or felt that betraying stab of jealousy that most girls felt when faced with true love. No, she no longer yearned for that special man. She felt as though she had already met him, though she shared that thought with no one.

As she walked to her next class, she felt the slight breeze of the coming spring air flirt over her skin. She sighed happily and continued on with a spring in her step and a smile on her lips as she entered her only class of the day. That's when she saw him. Her smiled faded for a moment, then brightened until it was almost blinding.

There, stood the boy, Kouga, she had run into. Suddenly, shyness overcame her and she ducked her head. What should she say to him? What if he didn't remember her? She shook her head and set her books down on her usual desk in the back row and turned to grab the assignment the teacher had left on top of a desk in the front row. She ran into a solid wall and stumbled back, her bottom landing securely on her desk behind her. She looked up at the "wall" she had run into and blushed again. Kouga grinned down at her.

"We have to stop meeting like this, Kagome. What will the others think?"

Her head whipped up and she looked at him in surprise.

"You…remember me?" she asked quietly, searching his face for deception or malice, but found none.

"Of course. I make it a point to remember beautiful women." He looked around him, grabbed the assignment and handed her one. She murmured a thanks and sat down at her desk, quickly averting her eyes to her paper. She had already finished the first half when she felt someone's breath on the back of her neck.

Her spine stiffened slightly until she sensed it was Kouga. She relaxed again and turned her head slightly to look at him in the corner of her eye. Suddenly at ease, she smiled at him.

"Did you need something?" she asked quietly, as to not disturb those around her.

"Not really," he answered with a cocky smirk. She shook her head and turned back to her paper. But it wasn't long until she felt him tap her shoulder. She turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes?"

"Nothing, I just like seeing your face." She blushed and whirled back around, gluing her eyes to her paper. Why did he keep shamelessly flirting with her? There were plenty of other beautiful girls that were eyeing him with interest, but it seemed she was the only one that held his attention. She felt some sort of twisted pride in that.

Almost too soon, the class ended and Kagome got up and gathered her things. Almost immediately, Kouga appeared at her side.

"I'll carry your books. What's your next class?" he said, reaching for her small stack of text books. She cocked her head to the side in confusion, making him grin at her.

"This is my only class today."

"Oh, then where's your car parked?"

"I only live three blocks from here," she said, standing and strapping on her heavy backpack.

He flashed his grin and offered his arm. "Then allow me to escort you back, my lady." She laughed and took his arm gently, loving the new game they were playing. His eyes warmed at the sound of her cheerful laugh and how it seemed to brighten the room, but Kagome was too busy looking at their linked arms in wonder.

Why would some one as handsome and friendly as Kouga want to talk to her? Couldn't he tell she was different? Everyone else seemed to. She turned her attention to his face as they walked along the busy sidewalk. He seemed to notice her sudden attention and looked down at her.

"What?"

"Why are you doing this?" she asked bluntly, bracing herself for him to laugh at her and push her down, then call her names, as the others had. But he only smiled in confusion at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you talking to me? Can't you tell I'm different?" His eyes hardened a bit.

"Why wouldn't I talk to you?"

She turned her sad gaze to the ground below their feet and shook her head. Kouga stopped and shifted her books to one hand so the other could cup her chin and lift it. Her eyes were so tired, so resigned it broke his heart. His thumb skimmed across her porcelain cheek.

"What happened to you?" he asked gently, holding firm when she tried to turn her head away once more. Tears began to swim in her expressive eyes.

"They used to push me down, call me names. I never understood. Why didn't they like me?" she asked, with such heart-breaking childish innocence that Kouga had the urge to shield her from the cruelty of the world, to protect her innocence.

"I don't know, Kagome. I wish I did."

His deep, soothing voice seemed to undo her and she suddenly launched herself against him, burying her face into his shoulder as her shoulders shook with the power of her sobs.

He silently wrapped his free arm around her tiny waist and just held her. Her hands gripped the material of his shirt tightly as she took comfort in his offered compassion and warmth. With a final shudder and a shaky breath, she pulled away, her tear-stained face looked down at the ground in embarrassment. He once again tipped up her face and wiped her remaining tears. He smiled gently down at her.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You went through something no child should ever know. I only wish I could have saved you from it." She smiled weakly at him.

"Why? You just met me."

"True. But I feel like I've known you forever." She nodded in understanding and they walked in silence until they reached her apartment. Kouga gave her the books and stuffed his suddenly nervous hands into his jean pockets and rocked back on his heels, a sheepish smile on his handsome face.

Her lips curved slightly, as her big eyes softened. He looked so unsure of himself, so at odds with the cocky, self-assured boy she'd seen only moments before.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in class sometime. Goodbye, Kagome." She nodded and turned to her door, but didn't make a move to open it. Suddenly, she whirled back around and saw him slowly walking away, his hands still in his pockets, his head bent in thought.

"Kouga!" He lifted his head and she ran to him. She stopped a foot from him and smiled at him.

"What is it?"

"Thank you," she said softly, leaning up to brush her lips lightly against his, before retreating and running back to her apartment, quickly opening it and disappearing inside. Kouga stayed where he was, his fingers lightly touching his lips, a small smiled on his face.

"Anytime, Kagome. I'll be there for you anytime," he whispered before walking off in the opposite direction.

* * *

**AN: Some of the reviews I got from the first part were asking me if I could continue it and I decided to take a wing at it. I hope it met your expectations. Thanks for reading!**

**Jane**


End file.
